Generally, a toilet includes a toilet bowl and a water tank, the toilet bowl is adapted to accommodate solid or liquid wastes and water, and the water tank is a storage for providing water to flush the wastes away from the toilet bowl. The flushing device is installed in the water tank, and a user can operate the flushing device outside the water tank to initiate flushing.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.